Observations are being made on a group of patients with Paget's disease of bone in order to characterize the clinical and laboratory manifestations of this disorder and to evaluate its evolution over time with or without the use of specific therapy. In addition, we are examining the prevalence and characteristics of secondary hyperparathyroidism in these patients.